JUSTICE LEAGUE vs AMERICA part 3: False Pretenses
by johnelbe
Summary: A DC2 special! The Star Conqueror has plans to take over the Earth and only the JLA stands against him! Now the secret behind Checkmate is revealed, as the conspiracy grows deeper. All the pieces fall into place as the true mastermind is finally exposed!


**Spoiler Alert:**_This story is part 3 of a 4-part mini-series crossing over with all other major monthly titles over at DC2 in celebration of it's second smash hit year! To read parts 1, 2, and 4 please visit my profile and click my homepage link in my profile and go to JLA vs America._

_A special thanks goes out to Jay, Brian, and Mark for all their help with this story._

_**Authors note:** This is an expanded version of the same story that appears over at the DC2. It includes scenes that were edited out due to story length and adds a few surprises that weren't in the original version._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Justice League Vs. America**_

**Part Three (of Four): _"False Pretenses"_**

_Someone told me long ago _

_There's calm before the storm,  
I know; it's been comin' for some time.  
When it's over, so they say, _

_It'll rain a sunny day,  
I know; shinin' down like water._

_  
Yesterday, and days before, _

Sun is cold and rain is hard,  
I know; Been that way for all my time.  
'Til forever, on it goes through the circle, fast and slow,  
I know; can it stop, I wonder.

John Fogerty, "Have You Ever Seen the Rain?"

"Have You Ever Seen the Rain?" written by John Fogerty. Performed by Creedence Clearwater Revival on their _Pendulum_ CD (Fantasy Records, originally released 1970)

* * *

**Now…**

"Are you sure about this?" the Atom asked.

Wonder Woman nodded. "We all received the message that Batman sent us. We know what those soldiers are now, so it's pretty obvious whose hand is in the middle of this entire mess."

Superman's face turned red. "This has gone on long enough. If _**he's**_ involved, then we go to Washington and we put a stop to it… _**NOW!**_

Hawkman nodded. "I agree. All this subterfuge has gotten us nowhere."

"Any word from Barry?" Hal asked their cloaked friend.

Batman shook his head. "Nothing concrete. Rumor is that he escaped, but I have yet to be able to confirm it. My source does tell me, though, that the Government is calling on other meta-humans to help in the fight to take us down."

"Then we have no other choice," Wonder Woman sighed. "We go to D.C. and we don't stop until we get to Stuart. We check to make sure there's no Starro on him, and, if not, then we somehow make him listen to us."

They all nodded in agreement and began the final path of their journey

* * *

**Several months ago…**

The man woke when he heard a noise outside of his motel room. He looked over at the woman next to him and gently moved her arm off of his chest. He slowly rose from the bed and walked over toward the window. He pushed the curtains back slightly and looked up and down the dimly lit street. There was a parked car there that wasn't there a few hours ago but otherwise the street was quiet. He grunted as he pulled the curtain back.

The woman in the bed behind him began to stir. "You coming back to bed, sweetheart?"

"Soon. Go back to sleep," he said as he reached down for his pants that were on the floor. Once he was dressed he opened the door and stepped outside. Before closing the door he looked behind him and saw the woman had fallen back asleep. He looked back out at the street as he instinctively reached into his shirt pocket for the cigarettes he had long since abandoned. He patted the pocket a few more times before giving up. He then turned and walked toward the vending machine at the end of the hall.

He slowly turned and looked back behind him but there was nothing there. He shook his head and stood on the other side of the machine. He was getting _too _old for this. A woman half his age in his bed. Lungs too weak to enjoy his favorite vice. And he was certainly much too old to be sneaking around in the dark. But he was also too young for retirement.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. After a few seconds he began to speak. "General Richard Flagg Senior. Authorization Roman Desk Tank Command Angel 1-7-5-7."

There was a long pause before a voice responded on the other end of the phone. "Transmission secured. Identity confirmed. White King's Bishop, you are back on the board."

"Good," Flagg replied. "Any word on my son?"

"Negative, sir. We were tracking him and his companion in Morocco but they gave our agents the slip. We estimate, based on their course of travel, they were heading to Spain. We will pick them back up there."

"I want my son found, damn it! He has no idea what he's getting himself involved with. Once he is located again let me know immediately!"

"Yes, sir."

"I am going back off line for a few more hours…until I am finished up here. No one is to disturbed me unless it has to do with Rick or it's the White King himself understood?"

"Yes sir."

"White Bishop out." Flagg turned off his phone and walked back around the corner.

"What are you doing out here, Richard?" He was startled to see the woman he'd just left in the room, standing in front of him.

"I told you I would be back soon Jade," he said, taking a deep breath.

"I couldn't wait," she said as her thin robe, which barely covered her, blew open in the night breeze. "We've had so little time together these past couple of months that I was afraid you were sneaking out again on me."

Flagg Sr. reached out and pulled her robe closed." I am not going anywhere, at least for a few more hours. So let's get back inside and…" He looked out and saw the parked car he saw before was now running. The driver's side window was slightly opened. They were being watched. He turned and grabbed her by the arm. "Back inside the room now! We're leaving."

"Sorry, Richard," Jade said softly. As she pulled away from him, her finger nails gently cut the palm of his hand.

He looked back at her. "What are you…" He fell to his knees gripping his chest. "I…I…can't breathe. What did you do to me, you…."

She looked down at him and smiled. "You are having a heart attack, Richard. You came out to smoke after having sex and, well…it happens at your age."

Richard Flagg fell onto his back as his face began to turn blue. "If you weren't so damned paranoid we could have kept this little charade going a while longer but, regardless, I was nearly finished with you anyway." Jade reached down and pulled the cell phone from his hand and smiled as she placed a crumpled pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket. "And besides, I hate long goodbyes."

She opened his phone and dialed 9-1-1. "You might make it if you can hang on a few more minutes, old man. The poison in your system is slow and painful but it won't kill you. Of course, it will shut down most of your brain functions making you wish you were dead. It all depends on how fast the ambulance gets here." She tossed the phone down on the ground next to him and then leapt off the balcony onto the sidewalk below. She promptly ran toward the car and slid into the backseat.

Without a word, the driver quickly drove down the street. A man seated in the passenger seat handed her a cell phone. He stopped and stared at the barely-covered woman. She glared at him as she pulled the phone out of his hand. He quickly turned back around as she dialed a number.

Jade spoke into the phone. "The old man was getting a little too suspicious so I had to take him down earlier than we planned."

"No bother. He'd already outlived his usefulness," a woman's voice responded on the other end of the line. "Things will continue to progress as scheduled."

"What's my next move?"

"Sit tight. In less than twenty-four hours I will have your piece established on the board. After that you will assume the role of White King's Bishop."

"We're in then?" Cheshire asked.

"Oh we are most definitely _**in**_ my dear."

"Excellent."

"White Queen out."

* * *

**Now…**

"Live, from Keystone City, you are listening to WKCR with 'Mister Perfection' himself, Vince Kaline. Go ahead, caller."

"Vince, I agree with you one hundred percent on this whole Justice League crisis. I mean, why would the Flash try to kill the president? Why would the Justice League attack the White House without a good reason? I mean President Lord never answered for his crimes committed during the crisis last year right? He deserved…"

"Hold on, caller! President Lord was never officially charged with anything and it could be argued whether he deserves to be in a coma right now."

"The President ordered two people to be shot right on live television. My cousin lived in Baltimore last year and saw the whole thing go…"

"Well I wouldn't believe everything your cousin tells you there. Thanks for the call. Besides, last year this country, hell, the entire planet was at war. This time it appears that the Justice League have gone from heroes to terrorists overnight and I don't buy it. I want to hear their side of the story. I want Superman to come on this show and set the record straight; to come in and tell their side of the story before we go judging… Hold on, dear listeners. It appears that the there is another statement ready to be released from the White House. Let's go there live as the newly-sworn-in President Stuart approaches the podium…"

* * *

"My fellow Americans. Today President Maxwell Lord was declared temporarily unable to discharge the powers and duties of the office of President. Though he remains in a stable but serious condition, it is unknown at this time when he will be able to resume his position as leader of this great nation. Earlier today The Cabinet unanimously invoked the 25th Amendment and I was sworn in as the President of the United States. I am reminded of President Johnson who said in a speech shortly after taking office, _**'All**__** I have I would have given gladly not to be standing here today.' **_I understand and empathize with what he was feeling after President Kennedy was assassinated. But, I know in my heart that President Lord will recover as will this great land of ours." Stuart stepped away from the microphone and put his head down slightly. 

Sarge Steel was watching the President's speech on a video monitor from the backseat of his car. "Oh, Jeb. Don't pause too long or some might question your ability to take command in a time of crisis."

Stuart regained his composure and began to speak again. "Please forgive me. I am not comfortable making speeches under these circumstances. I prefer to think of myself as a man of action. I believe that we can still reach a peaceful solution to this adversity, but I will not allow the crimes committed by the 'Justice' League to go unpunished. Therefore as my first official act as President I am making a plea to the superhuman community in assisting the federal government in the capture of the remaining members of the rogue team that are still at large. I also appeal to those who until recently claimed to operate under the banner of justice, turn yourselves in. If you truly believe in justice…"

* * *

Steel reached over and shut off the video monitor in front of him. "Idiot. What does he think will happen now? Superman and Batman are going to turn themselves in and this whole misunderstanding will just work itself out?" His driver looked back at him but said nothing as the car stopped inside a parking garage. "Park the car. We could be here a while." Steel got out and walked over to the door. The two men at the door said nothing but stepped out his way as he went inside. From the outside the building appeared to be a single-story office building, but inside it was one of the largest private medical facilities in the world, where only the most rich and powerful received the finest health care. 

Steel passed several more guards as he worked his way toward the elevator. Once he reached the underground level he passed six more security checkpoints before reaching his intended destination. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Leave us alone," he said, walking over toward the bed of the comatose Maxwell Lord.

"We can't do that, sir," the lead secret service agent said, stepping in front of Steel.

"Son, I order you to stand down," Steel asserted as the other five agents moved toward Steel. "I will not repeat myself."

"At ease, gentlemen," King Faraday announced as he entered the room. "Do as you were_**asked**_."

The lead agent nodded and followed the other agents as they exited the room.

"What are you doing here, Faraday?" Steel asked, once they were alone.

"I could ask you the same thing," Faraday said, walking over to the other side of the comatose Lord. "But I knew you would come here. I almost ordered them to move him when I was informed that you were on the way here."

"You're a smug son of a bitch, aren't you?" Steel growled.

"We are what our President needs us to be, are we not? But you didn't answer the question; what did you hope to accomplish by coming here?"

"I wanted to see him for myself. I needed to know his condition before…"

"You were planning on waking him up, weren't you? He's in a coma, Steel, and Stuart is President."

"For now," Steel was quick to reply.

"And it pisses you off to no end that a military man has taken command of this country again? You're wondering where an old government spook like yourself stands now?"

"I know where I stand. My concern is where the agency stands with the _**'Chairman of the Board'**_in a coma."

"I spoke with Stuart earlier concerning the pieces on the board. I told him I would keep an eye on things."

Steel remained calm at Faraday's attempt to get a rise out of him. "I want a meeting with all of the Royals to determine our next course of action concerning this Justice League situation. And after that we will discuss your blatant abuse of the protocol that Lord established to maintain the balance of…"

"Lord was a shortsighted fool who didn't care about balance. He'd rather play with his food than eat it. This could turn out to be the opportunity we have been waiting for concerning the metas' place in our country."

"So what do you think will happen _**when**_ and _**if **_the League is captured? You'll put them in prison and throw away the key? Execute them?"

"What would you prefer, Steel? We offer them early parole if they take part in a dangerous mission for their government?" Faraday began to smile. He knew he was getting to Steel. "But then again, how well did the Squad manage against the Justice League earlier today? Superman and Batman could be just the upgrade that team needs."

Steel looked down at Lord and then back at Faraday. "Do you really want to play games with me, Faraday?"

"Games, Steel? We all play games. How else would we know if we've won or not?" Faraday watched as Sarge Steel clenched his prosthetic left hand. "You were a bully back in school, weren't you? Regardless, I agree that there is a situation that needs to be addressed. With Lord incapacitated there needs be a new Chairman of the Board."

"That position falls to Stuart as you were so quick to remind me," Steel replied.

"Stuart has too much on his mind right now, which means that it falls to me as White King because as you well know, in all chess games, the white side goes first."

"Unacceptable."

"Do you want to challenge me? White versus black? You will lose!" Faraday moved toward the door and then turned and looked back at Steel. "It's your move… Black King."

Steel said nothing as Faraday exited the room. The secret service agents returned and Steel blew past them through the door and didn't stop until he was back in the parking garage.

"Go," he ordered his driver as entered the car. Twenty minutes later the black sedan was racing southwest down the Baltimore-Washington Parkway. Steel flipped open his phone and pressed the third number on his speed dial. "Things are beginning to accelerate."

"I take it things didn't go well in Baltimore?" the female voice on the other line asked.

"No." Steel pounded his fist on the seat next to him. "But Faraday made a mistake. He was trying too damn hard to get a rise out of me. Almost like he was testing me."

"Testing you for what?"

"I'm not sure. He may be as paranoid as I am but he's definitely involved in more than he's letting on. He probably thinks the same of me. Or else he was attempting to take suspicion off of himself. Either way, if he's responsible for what happened to Lord and everything else going on, then I want him neutralized."

"But he's the White King. What reason would he have for taking down the President?"

"That's what I plan to find out. I want agents on Faraday 24-7."

"Since I am no longer _**officially**_ in Checkmate what's my next move?"

"If Faraday wants to play one side against the other then I can play that way." Sarge Steel found himself smiling for the first time today, "I want you to go after Faraday's protégé. It's time we bring Chloe Sullivan in out of the cold."

* * *

It seemed only appropriate that the first team to confront the Justice League after the President's plea would be the group known as the Freedom Fighters, but it took all of seven minutes for Uncle Sam to order their retreat. Twenty minutes later, the robot hero group, the Metal Men, attempted a surprise attack as the Justice League entered Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. The only surprise was that they lasted longer than the Freedom Fighters, by three minutes. 

As the Justice League entered Baltimore they were confronted by the Doom Patrol. After Hawkman ripped both of Robotman's arms off, the team reluctantly backed off and let the League pass. Forty-five minutes later, Wonder Woman ordered the team to stop. Those that flew of their own accord landed and waited for Green Lantern who provided transport for the remainder of the team.

"Why are we stopping?" Hal raised his hands in the air.

Wonder Woman ignored him and looked over at Batman. "What is our location?"

"Wheaton Regional Park," Batman replied as he tapped away at the small device he held. "Ten miles in a straight line outside of Washington D.C."

"Then we hold our position here," Wonder Woman responded.

"And do what?" Hal was confused. "Wait for more self-righteous heroes to try and take us down? All because the President gets on the television and declares us criminals?"

"No, Hal," Superman spoke up, "They did what _**their**_ President asked of them. We would have done the same thing."

"Do not assume that for all us…" Hal turned toward Superman, "... what _**we**_ would have done. I don't agree with what Barry did and I certainly do not agree with what we are doing now. I am sorry." Hal paused as he took a deep breath. "I just spent all night running from those damn super soldiers and now I just…" Hal turned and walked away from the others.

"I too had a recent run-in with them," Batman grunted as he continued to slowly turn a dial on his hand-held device.

Martian Manhunter looked out over the hillside. "I believe we all share in Hal's frustration at this point and if we continue to run they will continue to send more after us."

"I am picking up several signals. They've pinpointed our current location," Batman announced.

"Then we are out of time." Superman looked over at Wonder Woman. "Miss Chairperson?"

Wonder Woman watched as everyone but Batman was waiting for her to make a decision. "We need answers or this will not end. We know that Starro controlled the President as well as Arthur. We need to know who else is under its control as well as what its ultimate plans are. J'onn, Katar, Ray, head over that hill back to Washington. Do your best not to be seen. The rest of us will wait here for any others who may challenge us." Superman nodded his head and winked at Diana in approval. She smiled back at him with confidence. Without hesitation, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, and Atom took to the sky toward the nation's capital.

"So we stand here and wait?" Hal asked. "Who are we expecting next? I mean, I don't even think Batman knows who half the people were that we've already faced today."

"I have records on all of them," Batman replied.

Superman wasn't surprised. He turned his head when he heard movement coming from behind them. Three figures came into view as they rapidly approached. "We're about to have company and unfortunately I recognize at least two of them." Superman tried to duck as a flash of gold and yellow knocked him backward. He flew across the open field smashing through several trees until he was able to regain control and turn back around.

"It doesn't have to go any further than this if you turn yourselves in now." Captain Marvel stood there with his hands firmly on his hips; behind him stood Firestorm and Black Canary.

Hal stood next to Wonder Woman shaking his head. "_**These**_ people I recognize."

* * *

President Jeb Stuart stood uncomfortably inside the Oval office. It was the first time he had been alone in there since being officially sworn in. Nothing could have prepared him for the sudden weight of responsibility that came with being thrust into the position so suddenly and unexpectedly. Though he welcomed the opportunity, deep down inside his biggest fear was making a decision that he would regret forever. At that exact moment he found himself facing one of those decisions. 

He glanced back at the phone on his desk and reached over and hit a button, "I need an update. I was just given confirmation that the Justice League is less than ten miles away. If they are coming back here I want to be ready for them," he said to the man on the other line.

"Mister President, you will be pleased to know that you have an entire army at your disposable. All you have to do is give the order."

"I saw what happened in Gotham and Coast City with these 'super-soldiers' so my confidence isn't too high at the moment."

"That was merely the test phase using small groups at a time."

"No more tests. Do whatever it takes to end this." Stuart pulled out the chair and sat down at the desk. "And no more _small_ groups. Send all of them. Now!"

The man on the other line allowed himself a brief smile. "Yes sir, Mister President."

After Stuart hung up, he turned to Faraday, who stood in the corner of the room, his face a blank slate.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me, Mr. President."

* * *

"Damn you, Faraday, and your stupid robot clone things!" Chloe Sullivan screamed out as she clutched the steering wheel and pushed the accelerator as far down as it would go. 

She had always considered herself a very ambitious person. She never settled for anything but her best in her life. But right now her life was about to flash before her eyes and she was willing to settle for staying alive another couple of minutes. She glanced back in the rear view mirror and then back down at the speedometer. The needle was buried but her pursuers were still behind her. Three government super soldiers were locked in on her and her car.

She knew that she had made a mistake pissing King Faraday off and turning her back on the DEO. Twenty-four hours ago she had promised Hal Jordan that she would lie low until everything had blown over. But that was before she was able to uncover hidden files that connected Checkmate to not only King Faraday but also Lex Luthor. Everything that was going on with the Justice League and been manipulated from the start. She hopped on the next flight to D.C. in hopes of finding one honest person in Washington and tell them the truth. She'd heard on the radio that the Justice League was being pursued across the east coast. Maybe if she got close enough she could contact Clark or Hal or even that **_creepy _**Batman.

What she hadn't counted on was being pursued herself by her own government's super soldiers. She'd already seen them in action on more than one occasion and knew that, if they were after her, someone had ordered it. Someone who probably wanted to shut her up for good. It had to be her ex-boss, Faraday. How long had Faraday and Luthor been working together? How long had Faraday been using her?

"I am not giving up, you bastards!" she yelled back out again as she raced down the highway, passing cars like they were standing still. It would only be a matter of time before someone noticed her flying down the highway like a bat out of hell. She'd bought an airline ticket the night before and rented a car under an assumed name to buy herself enough time to get to D.C. Unfortunately her flight had been re-routed to a small airport a hundred miles away out of fear that the Justice League were too close to land in Washington. She was now less than thirty miles from D.C. and dread began to set in that she wouldn't make it. She looked back in the mirror but wasn't able to see the soldiers. She slowed down slightly and stretched around to look out of the other window but still didn't see them. But what she did see was a black and white police cruiser closing in behind her. 

"Oh, this is just perfect," she muttered as she slowed down to pull off the side of the road, all the while checking the sky. As someone got out of the car she gathered her credentials. She was hoping to flash her badge and be on her way. Of course, if Faraday had gotten to them she would most likely be arrested and sent to jail.

"Going somewhere in a hurry, Miss?" Chloe looked up and, instead of seeing a uniformed police officer, she saw a woman with blonde hair and green eyes glaring down at her. "You're a hard person to track down, Agent Sullivan."

"How do you know my name? Faraday sent you, didn't he?" Chloe asked, still wondering where her pursuers had flown off to.

"The clone soldiers are gone if that's who you're looking for. They got called off for some reason which is a good thing," the woman said, lighting a cigarette. "My name is Cameron Chase. You and I should talk."

* * *

In Washington D.C., the bars always seem darker, every corner always appears secluded, and every afternoon someone is always busy minding someone else's business. This afternoon, in this particular bar, was no exception as a dark-haired woman casually made her way back to the far corner and sat down. Drinks were already on the table; her partner who had arrived earlier had already had a jump start on a half empty bottle of whiskey. 

"It's the middle of the afternoon; do you think you should be drinking like that?" she asked her.

"I can hold my liquor. It's one of the better traits I inherited from my father. Besides, it's done. All we have to do is sit back and wait…and drink of course."

The woman slid the glass away from her. "No thank you. Did anyone question you when you gave the order?"

"We are the Queens of Checkmate," the other woman said, raising her glass. "Why would anyone think to question us?"

"You're right of course. But nothing like this ever goes down this easily."

"Why not? All of them are so paranoid they are just waiting for their shadows to jump out and grab them." The Black Queen laughed as she downed another shot of whiskey. "All we did was give them a little nudge."

The White Queen reached out and took the bottle from her. "Enough!"

The Black looked at her with disgust. "That wasn't very _**ladylike**_… Shiva."

She slammed the bottle down, "I don't care if your father is Vandal Savage, you screw this up, Scandal, and I will skin you alive. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly, my dear, but might I suggest you remember _your_ place. It was I that gave you the opportunity to assume the role of Checkmate's White Queen and I can take it away just as easily."

"I don't recall you being in the room when I met with _him_."

Scandal leaned forward and gave her a stern look and then broke down into a girlish laugh. "Relax, Shiva. As we speak, both of our 'teams' are about to face off for the first and last time. How fun is that?"

Shiva scuffed. "I will celebrate only when we have eliminated the remaining rogue players on the board."

"And once we control the board…" Scandal raised her eyebrows at Lady Shiva.

Shiva forced a slight smile. "Then we take down the Kings."

Sitting in the far corner of the bar sat a man in a wheelchair. He appeared old, smelly, and dirty. He was like any other common street person who had found enough money for a beer. He was unnoticeable. Looks, however, could be deceiving…

* * *

Earlier in the day, the Suicide Squad had been ordered to take down the Justice League. In the end they were severely outmatched and the League managed to get away again. As the Squad licked their wounds and headed off with their tails between their legs, Nightshade slipped away. This hadn't been the first time the Squad had failed miserably and she was sick of it. From the beginning she had been reluctant to even be part of the Squad. But when Sarge Steel ordered her to join the team as his spy she grudgingly agreed. She always felt that she was above them in a certain way. Even after Waller had been replaced, she only stuck around because she had nowhere else to go. But this time she'd had enough and wasn't going to return. 

Unbeknownst to her 'teammates' within the Squad, Eve was also part of another government organization called Checkmate. Less than a year ago, Sarge Steel revealed to her his position as Black King and offered her the position as his Black Knight. She quickly bought into the concept of a secret government agency that would serve the greater good. But she had to question what the price was for obtaining that greater good when a group of heroes like the Justice League were hunted down like criminals. Perhaps the shadows she relied on had been blinding her from the truth.

She was finally prepared to step out of those shadows. Eve knew that the situation with the Justice League had quickly gotten out of hand at this point and sought to find another solution. She attempted to contact Steel directly but instead was given an order directly from the Black Queen to investigate a group of rogue agents outside of Washington. She felt uncomfortable with the order since she had never spoken with the Queen directly and always took her lead from Steel.

When she arrived in Washington she was met by two other members of Checkmate: Adam Blake, the Black King's Rook, and Star-Tsar, the Black King's Bishop. She had heard of Blake, who also went by the name Captain Comet, but she was unaware that someone new had been appointed to Bishop.

"Who's the new guy?" Eve asked as she came up behind both men, who stood off in the shadows.

Captain Comet slowly turned to look over at Eve. "I don't know but he hasn't said a word since I got here."

Eve looked over at Star-Tsar who stood next to Blake. He wore a white and blue costume with a large star on his chest and a mask that completely covered his head. In his hand he held on to what appeared to be a power baton of some sort. Eve recognized the name and costume but was completely unaware that someone new had assumed the identity of Star-Tsar. "Well, I couldn't care less at this point what he says as long as he doesn't get in the way. I already feel uneasy meeting like this in broad daylight. Where are these rogue agents at anyway, Adam?"

"I did some initial investigating before you got here and determined that this entire area is an abandoned retail outlet mall with no signs of any activity inside."

"Alright, that's it. I am going to get a hold of Steel. This whole thing smells like a…" With a blur Eve was thrown to the ground. Eve projected a shadow to keep from slamming into the wall of the building but only managed to keep from breaking her back when she made impact. She was dazed but managed to slowly rise to her feet and look back to see what had attacked her. When her eyes finally focused she saw a seven-foot-tall man completely encased in a metal alloy standing next to a woman dressed like she shopped at a Victoria's Secret for hookers.

"Welcome to the party!" Major Force shouted, while Cheshire licked her lips. "Prepare for an ass-kicking courtesy of Checkmate!"

Major Force pushed Star-Tsar out of the way as he tackled Captain Comet to the ground and Cheshire went for Nightshade.

* * *

Adam Blake worked as an agent of Checkmate and, in return, they provided him the tools to continue his research. His primary goal was discovering how he developed his powers and testing those powers to their limits. Facing off against a brute like Major Force would give him a chance to test his strength, endurance, and invulnerability. After nearly three minutes of exchanging blows he found that he was mildly amused at the results. Neither of them tired and neither appeared ready to back down. 

"Why do I always get stuck going up against cupcakes named _**Captain**_ huh?" Major Force swung his fist as Blake quickly ducked and countered with a powerful blow to his opponent's midsection. "Though, I gotta admit, you aren't the chump that Atom was before he blew up. As a matter of fact, you aren't nearly as chatty as he was either."

Captain Comet said nothing. He prefered it that way. Besides, what would he have to say to an opponent like Major Force? He knew that Major Force was the White King's Rook as he was his opposite for the Black King. He was also aware that Major Force was a homicidal maniac who shouldn't even be associated with Checkmate. Along the way, someone had made a serious error in judgement and it was up to him to correct it. He estimated that he would be able to take Force down in fifty-two seconds, give or take, depending on how he chose to execute his plan. He had devised eleven different methods and it was only a matter of how painful he wanted it to be for Major Force.

"You know, I am getting extremly bored here, Captain," Major Force said, countering another blow from Blake. "I figured I could beat you down the old-fashioned way but I guess they were right. They said I would have to use this."

Captain Comet watched as Major Force took a step back and began to peel away a portion of the alloy that covered the skin on his arm. He quickly pulled something out of his arm and tossed it at Blake. In the three seconds it took for the object to make impact, Blake wasn't unable to asses what the object was or the effect it would have on him. Three seconds should have been enough time.

The small object exploded and opened a large wormhole in front of him. Blake was unable to resist the pull and found himself being sucked into the breach. For the first time in his life, Adam Blake's mind was unable to comprehend what was happening to him as he fell into the breach and disappeared.

Major Force stood there dumbfounded as both the breach and Captain Comet were gone. "Well, that was just weird."

* * *

Cheshire searched for Nightshade who managed to blanket the surrounding area in darkness. 

Where was she? No way to tell in the darkness.

This was not amusing. Cheshire was used to being the hunter, not the prey.

On instinct, she snap-rolled to the right. Nothing happened, but she couldn't shake the feeling that her opponent was watching her, waiting for her to make a mistake or leave an opening.

Just the sort of thing she would have done.

Most of the time, Cheshire enjoyed her 'job' immensely. But right about now she wanted to pack it all in for a hot shower, followed by tea and a long session with her favorite redheaded boy toy. Hadn't seen him in a while, actually. But now was not the time for daydreaming. She was too professional for that.

And really, it didn't matter. All Little Miss Darkness had to do was get close enough... then her poisonous touch would settle the matter.

Permanently.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Cheshire playfully called out. "You can't hide from me forever, Nightshade!"

Without warning, a cold hand reached out through dark sludge and latched onto her throat. " I am not hiding. I am home here in the shadowlands, so you would be wise to remember that," Nightshade whispered, as her grip grew tighter. "Now, perhaps you'd be inclined to tell me why you chose to attack us?"

Cheshire struggled to break free but found that the darkness around her had taken shape and had wrapped itself around her. Nightshade released her hold on Cheshire's neck. She choked a bit and then began to laugh. "We were ordered to eliminate you and any of the other Black King's pieces from the board."

"By whose orders?"

Cheshire smiled. "The Queens', of course."

"That's ridiculous! Why would…they…" Nightshade suddenly felt hot. Too hot. Like something inside of her was burning. Cheshire watched with excitement as Eve Eden fell to the ground holding her arm close to her body.

"You made several mistakes, Eve. One, you put your trust in others way too easily. And two, you never should have touched me. The poison in your hand is slowly traveling up your arm toward your heart. Once that happens your heart will start to pump more blood than it can handle. I imagine it will explode inside your chest and kill you." Cheshire leaned down toward Eve as the shadows around them began to dissipate. "You know what's sad? I figured that you would have been the first to realize that Checkmate had been compromised, but, just like all the others, you were so consumed with finding the _**bad guys**_ you never thought to look in your own backyard."

Cheshire screamed out as a surge of electricity struck her shoulder, forcing her face first onto the ground.

"You're going to do something for me," Star-Tsar asserted as he held his power baton firmly against Cheshire's shoulder. "You will counteract the poison you unleashed inside Miss Eden's body."

"How do you know I can reverse the effects?" Cheshire said as she attempted to mask how much pain she was in.

"I _**know**_ you can, Jade. Otherwise I would have killed you already. And I won't hesitate to end your life if you question me again."

Cheshire looked as though she was going to respond but thought twice about it. She slowly reached her hand out and firmly placed it on Eve's chest. After several seconds she let go. "There. It is done."

Star-Tsar watched as Eve slowly came to. She was weak but managed to nod her head up at him. "Very good, Jade. You did a smart thing. Now, how about doing another by telling me who is really pulling the strings inside Checkmate these days? Who gave the order to have two of the White King's agents attack us?"

"The Queens. They are in charge as it should always be." Cheshire smiled, just before lifting her right leg, and spun up to knock Star-Tsar backward.

He quickly jumped up and found that she was gone. 'Damn it!" he muttered under his breath. He looked back over at Eve who was struggling to get to her feet. "Stay still. The effects of the poison still haven't entirely left your body yet. We need to have you checked out. And I don't know what happened to Major Force and Comet but both seem to have disappeared. I'll check it out but I just need to make a call first."

Eve was too weak to argue. She sat there on the ground as Star-Tsar pulled a small communication device out and activated it. He pulled his mask off and spoke into the device. "You were right, Batman. Checkmate has been infiltrated by outside forces and it appears that Faraday and Steel may be innocent after all."

"_They are far from 'innocent'," Batman growled back, "but I suspect they let their delusions of grandeur get the better of them at some point."_

"I can try and pick up Cheshire's trail and see if it leads back to the _**Queens**_."

"Negative. I have a feeling the rabbit hole goes a little deeper and I don't want you involved."

"I've been involved for weeks now and I…"

"Enough. I am in the middle of something here. Wait for me to contact you again." Batman abruptly ended the transmission. Star-Tsar grunted and put the communicator away. He walked over to where Eve had managed to slowly rise to her feet. "You shouldn't be up."

"I have to contact Steel. If the Queens have gone rogue then we need to do something!"

"Batman will handle it. Like he always does."

"I do not trust Batman!" Eve began to stumble backward. He reached out to steady her.

"Well, I do. I was his partner for too long not to." Nightwing smiled reluctantly.

* * *

"Don't make me do this," Wonder Woman said as she watched Black Canary approach her. "We're friends; it doesn't have to be like this." 

Dinah Lance looked around; making sure nobody else was in the area. "Tell us what's going on, Diana? First Aquaman, then Flash? It doesn't look good. Let us help you. Our part in this isn't entirely by choice, so please don't make this any harder on either of us."

"I speak the truth, Black Canary, when I say that at the moment, we can trust no one. We must make it to our destination, and possibly then can we prove our innocence, and show the world what has really happened."

"I can't let you do that," Dinah replied with more than a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Diana gazed at her for a second, considering her next words carefully. "Your mother and my mother were both on the same team once. I remember that my mother spoke very highly of yours. The Justice Society was very much a family as much as a team. Many times through the course of their adventures, one or more of them were placed in the middle of situations that looked suspicious. Yet, they always stood by each other, and trusted each other. I ask only the same from you. A second generation, trusting in each other for the good of all humanity."

"Your mother has passed on, and mine is older. The Justice Society is no more. This is a different world, a different time. In the end… in the end…sacrifices must be made, no matter the outcome."

Wonder Woman arched her eyebrow and her head tilted a bit to the left. "Very well, if this is the way we must play this out."

Black Canary said nothing more as she leapt directly towards the Amazon Princess, her leg sticking out, ready for contact.

With barely a thought, Diana swatted it aside and reached out, pulling Canary right up to her face.

"I am sorry for this," Diana whispered, her lips barely moving.

"Don't worry about me; just make sure you make it look good," Canary replied; her lips hardly moving as well.

Wonder Woman threw the punch, and to the untrained eye it would have looked like it struck with the force of thunder, but in all actuality, at the last second, she pulled it. Still, Black Canary went flying off, and landed several yards away. She had rolled with the punch and with the landing, but she laid there, her eyes closed; hoping she had done the right thing.

* * *

"Batman!" a gruff voice announced from the treetop above him. "Do not move. I see no reason to make this complicated." 

Batman had no reason to turn around. By the voice alone he was able to determine it was Oliver Queen, Green Arrow. He knew that Ollie had to be around somewhere when he saw Dinah Lance show up with Captain Marvel and Firestorm. "Complicated? I believe you already have that covered by hiding in a tree and pointing an arrow at me."

"I see no reason to fight you. I have the advantage here," Green Arrow responded, bow in hand.

Batman slightly turned his head to look up. "From where I stand, I have seven different options to escape from your subtle _**trap**_."

Green Arrow balked, "Seven? That's it?"

"Given adequate time I could come up with more but most would be redundant and it isn't necessary to over-emphasize a point. So let's just say that you 'got' me. Did you have anything planned beyond this moment?"

"I see that recent events have made you more crabby than normal, so I expect it too much to ask that you turn yourselves in?"

"For what reason? We've committed no crime. Or are you to tell me that you believe everything your government tells you?"

Green Arrow knew Batman would say something like that. "There's more going on than you know. I had no choice but to come here. But you do have a choice: stop the fighting and turn yourselves in. We can sort everything out, but the longer you guys continue this the guiltier you look."

"And if we don't, will you shoot me? This isn't Vegas. Your way of _**sorting **_things out won't work here." Batman turned and looked up to see Green Arrow pointing an arrow down at him. "Then again, perhaps your judgment is off with the mess that the Outsiders have been in, lately. You are correct though, there is _**much**_ more going on here than meets the eye. Of all the people in this world, I would expect you to know that."

Batman watched as Oliver struggled to maintain his composure. He began to pull back on his bow but hesitated just slightly forcing him to lose focus for a second. Oliver blinked and Batman was gone. He shifted around on the tree branch to get a better look around but he couldn't find him. "It's the middle of the afternoon…How did that bastard…Should've shot him on principle alone," Ollie grumbled as he began to climb out of the tree. "Ah well, can't say I didn't try."

* * *

Hal shielded desperately against a blast of nuclear flames. This was insane. 

"We are not the enemy here!" he shouted, merely holding back the fury of Firestorm, not counterattacking.

"Yeah, I'm sure your groupies will believe you," Firestorm called back. His eyes were bright; was he a Starro pawn? Or just being manipulated? No way to know. No time.

There was never enough time, anymore.

No choice, then. He had to fight.

And maybe that was best. It was what he had wanted, wasn't it? Yes, but not with America hating them. Nor fighting fellow heroes, however misguided or possessed.

_Was this what it was like for Alan?_ he wondered fleetingly.

He blasted back at full intensity, and yes, Firestorm was knocked for a loop, literally; he fell in the heavy rain, but righted himself almost at once and looped back up to face him, blasting at full power. Hal felt the heat even through his shields.

So, he charged instead, flying at Firestorm at speed.

He connected, and the shockwave boomed in his own ears as he drove Firestorm ground ward. Mere water wouldn't put him out; if he hadn't known that already, the rain would've proved it. So dumping him in a lake was not an option.

He felt fingers clawing for his eyes. _Fighting dirty; definitely a Starro pawn_, he decided. An emerald-powered uppercut broke that up, snapping Firestorm's head back. But instantly, a pair of nuclear-strength fists slammed into the sides of his head. Now it was Lantern's turn to be dazed.

Firestorm's right hand found his throat and began to choke him; at the same time he flew downward, driving them both down to the muddy ground below. Firestorm actually used that chokehold to physically slam him to the ground... and _**into**_ it.

_Burying me alive_, Green Lantern realized with something not unlike horror. His shields could hold through such a thing, of course, but the idea itself unnerved him considerably. And of course, Firestorm would not let up. He might even be trying to drive him to the molten core of the Earth. Firestorm could survive such, probably, but Hal's shields would almost certainly give.

A blast of emerald power not only broke Firestorm's grip but also sent him skywards. Hal did not pursue; he simply tried to sit up and catch his breath. But suddenly it got brighter and he realized that Firestorm was coming at him again; like a missile.

Hal simply rolled out of the way.

Firestorm went down perhaps twenty feet before he checked himself and came up again. And while he was doing so Hal got an idea of his own.

_Breathing...he still needs to breathe..._

A jade hand reached out and covered Firestorm's nose and mouth. Hal wouldn't kill him, of course, but he had no problem knocking Firestorm out in such a way.

Firestorm responded with an explosion that set the entire area on fire, living up to his name.

Hal's shields were holding, but he was also sweating like a pig. He didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this.

* * *

Superman was pleased that Diana had led them away from populated areas. It was one of many sound decisions she had made since assuming the role of Justice League Chairperson. He was particularly pleased at this moment because the civilians were safe. Secondly, it meant he could finally cut loose for the first time today. 

And with Captain Marvel, he would have to. This was one of the few beings that could go toe to toe with him.

He had admired the old Captain Marvel, growing up in Smallville. By all accounts the current one was a worthy successor...

... until this.

He unleashed his heat vision, straight into the Captain's chest. The Captain rocked backwards...and then came on.

Superman intensified his heat vision but it did no good... the Captain came on at full speed.

_**BOOOM!**_

He found himself thrown out to sea. He knew this had to be done quickly; he matched the captain speed for speed, a head-on collision.

The collision was such an utter crack of thunder that a concussion wave spread in the sea below them. Hopefully a tsunami would not form as a result.

God... what were they doing to the world? Was it worth it? Was it worth all this?

He shook himself. Of course it was. If they lost, Starro would own everything.

The Captain had recovered faster than him, and was coming in again. He flew on; ready to meet the charge once more...but at the last moment, the Captain slowed and met his charge with a boot to the face instead!

As he reeled back, the Captain pressed his advantage, and slammed into his stomach, taking him up, up, up. Into the thinner parts of the atmosphere... toward the moon. Captain Marvel then let go as Superman fell…

A streak of silver and scarlet raced through the sky past Captain Marvel toward the free falling Superman. The man reached out and took hold of Superman's shoulders slowing his descent.

A groggy Superman looked up and took notice of his rescuer. "Who…who are you?"

"You can call me, Captain Atom," he announced as they both gently landed back onto the ground. "Looks like I returned just in time."

* * *

'_Diana we have a big problem_.' A distressed Martian Manhunter telepathically screamed into Wonder Woman's brain. _'There's too many of them. We can't hold them off. They are coming your way…'_

There was a sudden backlash as they all felt J'onn's connection suddenly broken. _J'onn never panics_. Wonder Woman thought. What could have happened that… Diana felt the ground beneath her begin to tremble.

"What the hell?" Black Canary yelled out as the air around her suddenly grew colder and the sky was darker.

Batman was making a mental note to update his file on Captain Atom when he also noticed a sudden change in the temperature.

Everyone looked up to the sky. The sun was being blocked by a swarm of super soldiers that rapidly approached them from above. Wonder Woman yelled out toward Batman and then back at Superman but she was unable to even hear herself as the sound of the falling soldiers was deafening. There were hundreds of them. Hundreds of Bizzaro clones, covered in armor and swarming all over them. Superman was going down, but she didn't see Batman anymore… had he escaped? She quickly turned to focus on the horde of metal-clad warriors all around her. She tried in vain to pull herself up but she was forced to the ground. Unable to even move, all she felt was pain like she had never endured before. And then nothing…

* * *

Lady Shiva and Scandal Savage walked side by side down the long carpeted hallway that led to a lavish boardroom. Savage stopped and opened the large glass door and motioned Shiva inside and then followed behind her. Once inside, the man seated at the end of an oversized mahogany table rose, and motioned them both to take a seat amongst the other eight individuals seated around the table. 

"Well done, ladies. Well done." The man remained standing, "For those of you that haven't met before now, this is Lady Shiva and Scandal Savage. Ladies, around me in no particular order are: Cheetah, Abra Kadabra, Riddler, Sinestro, King of Hearts, Black Manta, Poison Ivy, and finally Solomon Grundy. Now, since I suddenly realized that having you all together in one room may prove to be hazardous to my health, let's move on, shall we?" The man cleared his throat before continuing, "Ladies, gentlemen…and others of the Society, it is my distinct pleasure to announce that the Justice League has fallen!" Lex Luthor said with a devilish grin on his face. "Now we can finally get down to business."

* * *

_**To Be Continued over at DC2!**_


End file.
